


Theirs

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Ryota wonders about their relationship, wonders how he looks in the eyes of Shintaro."What?""Nothing."





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally back with a... fic? Can you even call it that, it's pretty short. I was actually gonna focus more of AoKuro through the eyes for Kise but then it turned out to be a MidoKise centric fic instead. Fun stuff. I have... not watched KnB in a really long time and I have not written MidoKise before either so sorry if they're OOC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aomine is a sunflower. That’s what Ryota decides one day while staring at the couple in the distance. He’s leaning against the wall behind him, hands in his pockets when the thought hits him.

Sunflowers always look at the sun. No matter where it is. It rises, they look. It sets, they look. They look until the sun disappears off the horizon and then the cycle repeats. They need the sun to survive.

So who is Aomine’s sun? The answer was obvious. Ryota’s eyes shifted over to the shorter figure.

“Ryota.”

His eyes flicked to the voice, grinning. “Shintarocchi.”

“Sorry, did you wait long?”

If it was anyone else, he would probably have denied it, but Shintaro didn’t like it when Ryota lied, no matter how small it was.

“It’s okay.” He removes one of his hands from his pocket and extends it to the other, who dutifully takes it in his own. Then, they make their way towards the couple in the distance.

“Ne, Shintarocchi. Don’t you think Aominecchi is like a sunflower?”

The man in question chokes. “What?”

Ryota doesn’t explain though, instead humming a tune.

“Ah.” Shintaro’s voice came again.

He laughs, a light airy sound.

The taller scoffs in reply, then adjusts his glasses with his free hand. “It’s not a bad comparison but it’s ironic.”

Ryota grins. “Maybe, but hey, it works.”

Shintaro could only shrug at that. He flashes a cheeky grin, then turns his attention to the two he’s been eyeing.

“Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!”

Both turn.

“Kise-kun.”

“Midorima.”

Sometimes Ryota wonders how they can be so in sync. Never had he heard the two of them say the same name. It was like they prepared it beforehand. Like actors acting according to the script. Yet, the script could change, but they would still call out different names. If someone told Ryota that Aomine and Kuroko could talk through telepathy, he wouldn’t even be surprised.

He smiled at them. “The others aren’t here yet?”

“Nope.” Aomine answers then glances at Kuroko, who carries on his sentence. “Furihata-kun texted me just now, he said that Akashi-kun is asking the professor questions. So he, Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun are waiting for him.”

Ryota nodded then plopped down on the grass on the other side of Kuroko, pulling Shintaro with him.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes later that Kuroko received a call, who excused himself from the conversation he and Shintaro were having before answering it.

“Furihata-kun?”

A pause then a nod, “We’ll be right there.” With that he ends the call.

“They’re heading to the front gate now so we can start making our way there.” Then he turns to face the male whose head was in his lap. He lightly pats his face, “Daiki.”

The other groans, throwing his arms around the smaller’s waist and squeezing it for a good ten seconds before letting go and sitting back up.

Ryota watched all this quietly, laughing softly at the two as he puts away his phone. It was easy to tell how familiar they were with each other. While he was watching, a hand appeared in his vision. He turns his head to the owner of the hand before grinning widely and grabbing the offered hand, letting it pull him up.

“Thanks Shintarocchi!”

The taller doesn’t reply and instead turns away but doesn’t let go of their joined hands. Ryota sticks his head into his vision, grin still in place, noticing the green head’s cheeks get a bit redder as the other flinches slightly.

“Y-You’re welcome.”

It was after all of that that Aomine finally stood up, successfully catching Kuroko’s hand in one try even with his eyes still half closed.

“Let’s go!” With that, Ryota pulls Shinataro along.

* * *

It’s night when they finally decide to go home. Ryota and Shintaro trailing a little bit behind Aomine and Kuroko, catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Daiki.”

“You wanna stop by Maji Burger don’t you?”

“Mm.”

“That stuff is not healthy to drink everyday you know.”

They continue to talk, but Ryota tunes them out. To be able to understand each other without having to form complete sentences. How cool was that? He wonders if he and Shintaro would ever be like that. Wonders if Shintaro would look at him like he hung the stars in the sky. Or maybe, he was the one looking. He glances at the taller whose eyes immediately shift to lock with his. Those normally hard green eyes soften.

“What?” He lets out, with a tone Ryota knows only he hears, soft, gentle, calming.

He smiles, “Nothing.”

They didn’t have to be like the two in front of him. They didn’t have to have the same connection they did. This was their relationship, they didn’t have to copy anyone else. Ryota knows that Shintaro cares and for now, that was enough. He squeezes the hand in his, grinning just a bit wider when the hand tightens its grip.

“Ne Shintarocchi, can I stay over tonight?”

There wasn’t even a beat before the answer came.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have almost no ideas for AoKuro. I know this is more of a MidoKise fic but if any of you have any ideas for AoKuro or just ideas in general, I will welcome them. You can leave a comment here or on any of my KnB fics which are all AoKuro really. There's no guarantee that I will use your idea but I will definitely credit you if I use it. If you want to post as a 'Guest', that's fine too, I will credit your guest name.  
> I dunno if anyone will read this but I'm kinda lazy these days, school's tough and god I just want it to stop. You can say that I've just lost the motivation to write, to the point where my writing looks really weird to me, so I'm not sure when the next fic will come out. But I really really really appreciate any ideas that anyone reading this can give me.


End file.
